Self-assembled monolayers of the photosynthetic oxygen evolving complex have been prepared. These will be used for x-ray standing wave fluorescence studies in grazing incidence and using layers synthetic microstructures substrates and will be sued for polarized x-ray absorption measurements. The XSW studies will provide direct information about the axial (perpendicular to the membrane) distribution of heavy atoms in the membrane. The XAS studies will provide angle resolved radial structure information with smaller angular heterogeneity that is obtained for dried multilayers.